scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Fly and Company (DiaRockz)
Cast * Oliver - Fly (Mist: Sheepdog Tales) * Dodger - Ducky's Father (The Land Before Time) * Tito - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Francis - Little Guy (Greeny Phatom) * Einstein - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Rita - Petrie's Mother (The Land Before Time) * Fagin - Doctor (Greeny Phatom) * Sykes - Santed Sailor (Greeny Phatom) * Roscoe - Ashcan (Homeward Bound 2) * Desoto - Pete (Homeward Bound 2) * Jenny - Stephanie (Full House) * Winston - 1st Prize (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) * Georgette - Ruby (Land Before Time) * Old Louie - Himself * Kittens - Various Dogs * Two Singing Female Dogs - Dia and Maria (Kiratto Pri Chan) * Two Female Dogs in Limo - Cera and Tria (The Land Before Time) * Female Dog Dodger Was Flirting With - Microsoft Mary (Davemadson) * Lady in Car - Baldina (Baldina's Basis in Education Literary Grammar) * Man With Umbrella - Freddie (ICarly) * Guy with Radio - Luke (Jessie) * Little Boy With Mother - Toby (Good Luck Charlie) * Singing Dogs - Various Little Big Awesome Characters * Singing Rats - Various The Lion King Characters * Husband and Wife - Derek and Odette (The Swan Princess) * Couple Walking on the Sidewalk - Alise and Lucas (The Swan Princess) * Kids Adopting Kittens - Various Child Actors and Actresses * Birds During Perfect Isn’t Easy - Various The Land Before Time Background Characters * Dogs Singing With Georgette - Various Animals * Kids Playing at the Park - Various Kids * Boy and Girl on Bus - Mugman and Pementa (Mugman) * Dogs on Leash - Various Animals * Stray Dogs Chasing Oliver - Themselves * Dog That Was Scaring Oliver - The Mean Six (My Little Pony) * Man Selling Ice Cream - Microsoft Mike (Davemadson) * Other Dogs On Leash - * Sparky and Bumper - PJ and Teddie (Good Luck Charlie) Scenes Fly and Company Part 1 - Once Upon A Time In New York City Fly And Company Part 2 - Fly Meets Ducky‘s Father/Why Should I Worry Fly and Company Part 3 - At The Docks Fly and Company Part 4 - Santed Sailor (Along With Ashcan and Pete) Fly and Company Part 5 - Ashcan and Pete Leave/Bedtime Story Fly and Company Part 6 - Streets of Gold/Stephanie and Gotta Sweep Fly and Company Part 7 - In The Car Fly and Company Part 8 - Meet Ruby (Perfect Isn’t Easy) Fly and Company Part 9 - In The Kitchen/Ruby Meets Fly Fly and Company Part 10 - Good Company Fly and Company Part 11 - Rescuing Fly Fly and Company Part 12 - Sad Moments/Doctor Has A Idea Fly and Company Part 13 - Where Is Fly/Last Chance Fly and Company Part 14 - Stephanie Comes To the Docks/Santed Sailor Steals Her Fly and Company Part 15 - Rescuing Stephanie Fly and Company Part 16 - Subway Chase Fly and Company Part 17 - Stephanie‘s Birthday/Puffin and Ruby Fly and Company Part 18 - Why Should I Worry (Reprise)/End Credits Category:DiaRockz Category:Parodies Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs Category:Oliver and Company Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Co- Directed By Rat Terrier Fan 2004 Category:Movies-spoof